


Soul Love

by mileskaane



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Sex, Top!Tyler, bottom!josh, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh have a swap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Love

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry

A dim light shone from either side of the bed, the only current source of light in the large hotel room. Rain battered the windows, not visible due to the drawn curtains. Tyler and Josh were cuddled under the duvet of the double bed they were sharing, watching some boring documentary due to the limited amount of channels on the hotel TV. Josh had his head resting on Tyler’s shoulder, drooling slightly and nodding off.

“This is totally boring” Tyler mumbled into Josh’s bright pink hair. Josh grunted in response. “What should we do?”

His question was answered by Josh slithering his hand up his naked torso and tweaking a nipple, Tyler’s breath hitching.

“Well I wasn’t expecting you to be so forward”

Josh sat up and looked at Tyler for a moment whilst smirking, before quickly leaning forward and kissing him harshly. The sudden forceful kiss caught Tyler off guard and when he fell back slightly, Josh took the opportunity to climb on top of him, still making out with him. Tyler’s small surprised moan made Josh grin into the kiss.

A moment later, thinking of an excellent idea, Tyler flipped them over and it was Josh’s turn to let out his own moan of surprise when the man now on top rutted his hips down. He looked at Tyler with heavy lidded eyes and gulped, suddenly aware of how aroused he actually was.

“How about...” Tyler started, trailing his fingers over Josh’s nude torso then going up, liking the way he shuddered when he stroked his neck. “How about I take charge for once?”

“As in...you doing me?” Josh asked tentatively, almost a whisper.

“Yeah man, you can see why I love doing this so much”

There was hesitation on Josh’s face but he slowly nodded. After a moment of silence, Josh slowly reached down and pulled down his pyjama pants, freeing his dick and flushing slightly when it bounced up onto his stomach. Tyler bit his lip and took off his own pyjama pants before sliding in between Josh’s legs. Starting with his mouth, he began kissing down the other man's body, doing to him what he liked having done to himself in this situation. Josh stayed mostly quiet other than the occasional breathy gasp if Tyler did something particularly good. If his hands gripping harshly onto Tyler’s sides were anything to go by, he was certainly enjoying this.

Tyler reached Josh’s hips and nipped at them, making sure to mark where he’d been and leaving Josh humming in response. Sure that Tyler was about to suck his dick, Josh lay back and closed his eyes. But then Tyler got up and left. His eyes snapped open.

“Just getting the lube” Tyler smiled, rooting in his bag across the room. He grabbed it and held it up to show Josh, who now looked on edge again.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this, I can stop right now and we can do something else” Tyler comforted, walking back over to Josh and stroking his leg.

“No, no uh I want to do it, just please um go slow” Josh assured.

“Of course” Tyler pecked him on the lips. He popped the lid off the lube bottle and Josh slid further down the bed, keeping his legs shut. They met each other's eyes as the lube dribbled out onto Tyler’s fingers and Josh drew in a breath. Not really knowing what to expect, he squeezed his eyes shut as Tyler spread his legs and inserted the first finger.

It wasn’t as bad as what he expected but he wasn’t exactly feeling any pleasure yet and oh. Tyler had started to move his finger.

“C-can you add another?” Josh asked, making Tyler giggle.

“Greedy” he said but complied. Josh groaned, this was starting to feel really good. Spreading his legs, he found himself fucking himself back on Tyler’s fingers until Tyler’s free hand gripped his hip and held him down.

“I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge tonight Josh.”

Josh stilled and looked at Tyler with wide eyes. He hadn’t seen this side of him before but if he was honest, it was getting him off. Tyler continued pressing into Josh with his fingers and before long, he slipped in a third. 

Josh whined and struggled to remain still as Tyler became harsh with his movements. He was aware that his dick was leaking precum as the pleasure did nothing but get better as Tyler continued harshly. A sudden and amazing jolt of pleasure rushed its way through Josh and he cried out and bucked his hips unconsciously.

“Found it” Tyler smirked, slowly pushing into that spot again and causing a similar reaction. Josh whined as Tyler then pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the bed sheets. “Shh, be good for me baby and then maybe you can come”

Josh swallowed roughly and looked up as Tyler drizzled lube onto his dick, slicking himself up before positioning himself.

“Ready?” He asked and Josh nodded. Tyler pressed in slowly, quietly groaning as he bottomed out. Josh panted as he looked up at Tyler, trying to adjust. Tyler looked strained and Josh realised he must be trying so hard not to move, knowing himself how good it felt to sink into a tight hole.

“Oh god, move Tyler” he grunted out, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s neck. Tyler happily complied and began fucking into Josh hard. The moan that left Josh’s mouth was guttural and his head fell back onto the pillow as every nerve ending was set alight with pleasure. 

“If only you could see yourself right now baby. Moaning like a slut and already so needy for my cock” Tyler grunted into Josh’s ear and followed with a harsh thrust, making Josh whimper and buck his hips. “Tell me you love it”

“I love it Ty” Josh quietly whined, gasping with every thrust. Tyler tugged his hair.

“Louder slut! Tell me you love my cock”

Josh could barely even speak anymore, his orgasm was approaching fast and he couldn't process thoughts as Tyler began hitting his prostate.

“Do it”

Tyler gripped Josh’s hair harder and thrust even harder if that was possible. Josh could tell Tyler was close too, the erratic nature of his thrusts and his barely concealed moans were a giveaway.

“Tyler! I love your cock, I love letting you use me” Josh damn near screamed “let me cum, please let me cum Tyler!”

Tyler nodded, unable to speak, and let go of Josh’s hair before shuddering, letting out a whimper of his own as he came hard into Josh’s ass. Josh cried out Tyler’s name and came untouched, scratching down Tyler’s back and almost sobbing.

Completely drained and dripping with sweat, Tyler rolled off Josh and closed his eyes. Josh tried to catch his breath and looked over at Tyler. They made eye contact and burst into giggles. Tyler leant over and turned off his lamp and told Josh to do the same to his.

“Are you forgetting something?” Josh asked.

“What?”

“There's literally cum dribbling out of my asshole”

The end.


End file.
